Monet's Big Problem
by Francoeur'sFiya
Summary: Monet is a new member of the turtles family. Don and Leatherhead have created a "humidifier" which turns you human, they test it on Monet but something wrong happens. Monet had gotten an infection which holds her between life and death. (Complete) I do apologize for some of the misspellings. Characters: Donatello Michelangelo Raphael Leonardo April O'Neil Leatherhead Monet


(Please forgive my misspellings)

By: Angelica Kathryn Prestia

CGI Version

&/or

2003/BTTS cartoon version

Think anime while reading

* * *

_**Monet's Big Problem **_

Prologue: Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello already knew about There new encounter and new family member. She is a girl lizard named Monet. She had a half yellow face and half chestnut brown face with brown freckles and had a yellow neck that faded into a blue and had black with two red spots on her neck and her body was turquoise blue with white polka dots and her hands had three fingers. Her Ankles faded to white then faded to salmon pink once they hit her feet; so did her wrists and hands. Her tail was turquoise blue and underneath her tail was white. Her belly was white that had a small amount of baby pink. Her skin was as soft as a new born pearl. Her hands were so dainty. Her legs were very womanly with a innocently sexy look. She had a models waist and her shoulders weren't broad at all. Her back was flawless and smooth. She wore a brown belt that hung to the side of her womanly hips and had a sickle hang off of her belt. She had brown leather anklets, leather wrapped around her wrists and leather wrapped around the lower part of her tail. She was learning how to use Ninjitsue from her new friends so she's not so defenseless in the human world. She was learning little by little. She has a gentle, soft, and kind voice. She hardly ever lie's or hurts any creature on purpose. She had honeycomb blond hair with the 80's poof. And a magenta head band. Her eyes were green and she had Dark pinkish purplish lipstick with clear lipgloss over laying it.

**Chapter 1**

Meeting Leatherhead

She came walking out of her new room. It was an abandoned room that was never used in the turtle's lair. She wasn't wearing her weapon because there was no danger. The only danger there was, was Mikey. He would never leave her alone. I think we all know why. Yes he is annoying but he also has a crush on her. She went to go sit down on the couch and crossed her legs. She picked up the clicker that was left on the couch and turned the TV on. "And so along with that no one still doesn't know who this Mysterious NightWatcher is." She laid her back in the couch. Raphael entered the room. He was walking over to the kitchen but saw she was watching his latest victory. He was walking up behind her. "Hi Raphael." He crossed laid and crossed his arms on the top of the couches arch. And crossed the back of his legs. "Hey." He said casually. "Whachta watchin'?" He asked with his Brooklyn accent. "Channel 6 news." She answered. He flipped himself over the couch and watched the news with her. Then out of no where. "Hiya Babe!" Mikey shouted. She jumped shocked. He pushed Raphael's face out of the way. Raphael started growling at Mikey. "Go away!" Raphael swung his arm at him. Mikey ducked before he could hit him. Mikey Jumped back and stuck his tongue out at him and pulled his one bottom eyelid down. "NNNN!' "EERR" Raphael said with his eyes closed and his fist rising. He Jumped over the other side of the couch a was trying to punch Mikey in the face and he did a high kick and missed everytime. Monet was trying to hear the TV but she couldn't because of all the racket. She turned around and laid her arm on the arch of the couch. "Could you please keep it down please? I can't hear the TV" She asked but they weren't listening though. "Ugh" She turned around but then in the corner of her eye she saw something walking into Donatello's Lab. She turned around fast. She couldn't make it out though. He was big, tall, muscular, had a long snout, and a long tail. "She turned her head slowly towards the guys but still looking at the suspicious creature. "Hey guys? Who's that?" They froze in there position's. Mikey stopped pulling on Raph's bandana and Raphael stopped wrestling with Mikey's arm. She was still starring at Donatello's door. "Um…A door. Duh?" Mikey sassed her. "No. That guy I saw. I've never seen him before." "What did he look like?" Raph asked. She looked at him "He had a long tail, broad shoulders and a long snout. And he was tall too." They looked at Donatello's door which was empty. "Ohh! You must be talking about Leatherhead." Mikey answered. "LeatherHead? Who's leatherhead?" She asked. They got off of each other. "You wanna meet him?" Raphael asked. "Sure" She said happily. Raph escorted her to Donnie's lab. "Hey Donnie! Monet wants to meet your friend." LeatherHead turned his head around. He observed her. "Oh. Of course. I had forgotten you haven't met each other. Monet this is LeatherHead, LeatherHead this is Monet" He walked up to her. "Greetings Monet. It's nice to meet you" He said politely. "Hello. Its nice to meet you too." They shook hands. His hands where so strong and rough but he shaked his hand nicely so he wouldn't hurt her hand. "Her hand is so soft and small." He thought to himself. He was looking into his eyes. They showed he was sweet and kind and cared for others. But there was something wrong. Something strange. She couldn't make it out. She looked at him with a strange expression. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. She snapped out of it. "Um…no. Sorry for the starring I do that sometimes." He looked at her. "Its ok." They were stilling shaking hands. Monet looked at there hands. She pulled away fast but embarrassed. "Um…Sorry for that too." "sorry for what?" She looked down. "Oh nothing." She looked behind him. She saw something strange. "What's that?" She pointed out. He turned his head around. "Oh that. That's a humidifier" Donnie answered "A humidifier? Isn't that something that helps you breathe?" Monet asked. He chuckled. "yes. But this isn't something that helps you breath. Its something that makes you human. We need this so we can do stuff up there that we can't normally do. Like grocery shopping or Christmas shopping and stuff" Donnie said. "Oh wow. That sounds amazing but it sounds so hard to make." She said. "It is hard and we've had some technical difficulty but we're getting it done." Leatherhead said.

**Chapter 2**

T  
hings change

It was 5:30 in the evening. Donatello and leatherhead had finished their project on the 'humidifier'. They worked on it for about a month but they finally got it done. Monet came in to see Donnie and LH wanted to have some dinner. "Hey guys! I just finished making Dinner. Do you want some?" "Sure." They both replied. She smiled and started to walk out of the room. "Hey Monet? Do you want to try out our new invention? I'm sure you already know what it does, right?" Donnie asked. She nodded her head. "um, before I become human. Can I go get a robe please?" She asked. "Oh! Of course." He said. She walked out with her tail following behind. Two minutes later she came in with a soft, calf length lavender robe on. "Ok. I'm ready" she said. "Ok. You might feel a tingle or a pinch." LH informed her. "Ok. You ready?" Donnie asked. She nodded. "If you would please step on the mat over there." She walked over to the mat and stood on it. There was modern looking technological hand made round arch above her head. She looked around with her eyes and looked at all the wiring. "Ok. Here we go." Donnie pushed a red Rubber button on the wall of the humidifier. Spikes started to slowly come out of the wall of the humidifier. She was frozen but that was to be expected. The wires were vibrating. She started to vibrate herself. Then she started to really shake. They weren't sure if that was supposed to happen. Then electricity was flowing through her and she was really shaking. They were getting a bit worried so they turned it off. She fell to her knees and fell over. She closed her eyes and feinted but she was still shaking mildly. Her face was pale. "Monet!" they both screamed. Donnie picked her up. "Monet! Monet wake up! Come on wake up! Oh no." he fast walked over into her room and laid her down onto her bed. He opened her robed and put his head on her chest to see if she was still alive. He picked his head up and placed his to fingers on her glands to see if her heart beat was normal. Her heart was beating abnormally fast. Leatherhead came into the room and stood next to Donatello. "Is she going be alright?" he asked. Donatello took his hand off of her throat. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to wait and see." Don replied.

**One week later**

The gang was standing around her bed and were waiting for about 3 hours. Donnie checked for a normal pulse every five minutes. "How is she doing Donnie?" Leo asked. "She's doing better every other day." Donnie sighed. "This is all my fault. I should've made sure everything was in place and everything was absolutely, positively correct." He looked away from her to hide the pain he felt. Leonardo put his hand on Don's shoulder. "Its not your fault Donnie. You didn't mean to purposely hurt her." Leo sympathized for him. Donnie pushed his hand away. "Yes it is." He replied. Raphael and Michelangelo left the room. Leonardo patted Donnie on the shoulder and left. Donnie watched Monet for 6 hours and checked her pulse every 5 minutes. He checked her breath again. Nothing. He crossed his arms and put them on the edge of her pink and white pladed blanket and buried his face into his arms. Then at that moment her pulse was back to normal. Her breathing wasn't shallow anymore. She started to breathe normal and he could hear her breathe. She breathed one deep breath and then went back to breathing normal. He perked his head up. He got up and checked her pulse. He smiled. She was back to normal.

**Later that night at 12:00 AM. **

Her eyes blinked. She lifted herself up and looked around. She saw Donnie sleeping in a wooden chair. "Was he here all along taking care of me?" she said softly. That soft voice woke Donnie up. His eyes widened. He blushed and looked away but took a 1 second look back. She was confused. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously. "Um…your robe. Its um…not covering you" she looked at him weirdly. We don't were clothes so what's-" Then she looked down and saw she was human. Her body was peachy coloring and she had honeycomb blonde hair. Her nails were mildly long and her fingers were dainty and long. She looked at her chest, she had a bigger chest than she did before. She blushed. She took the robe and covered her chest up. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Weird" she answered. He walked over with his eyes still not facing her. He leaned against her bed beside her with his face turned away. She giggled. "You can look now." He looked at her slowly. There was silence. She just starred at him and he just starred at her. "Sooo…um…how long have you been here?" she asked. "About 8 eight days." He answered. Her eyes widened. "You've been here looking after me for eight days!?" she said surprised. "What happened? All I remember is me on your mat. Then in the middle of it, I don't know. It's blank." "You were testing my humidifier and I think the pressure was too much for your system." "Oh."

**Chapter 3**

**New Dress**

The next morning she sat up in her bed and stretched her arms and yond. She noticed clothes over on the Chair where Donatello was sitting. She put them on. There was a bra that was an off white. She had a cream colored flowy dress. The dress had flowy see through fabric on top of the non see through fabric. The top of the dress was crossed with see though fabric and the see through fabric wrapped around the back of her neck. The top of the dress showed some cleavage but not overly done cleavage just enough to look pretty. She slipped on a pair of creamy, shell pink flats. They were simple but with that dress, it made the shoes look stylish. The shoes had a bit of a small click to them when she walked. She put a small front ponytail in with a fleece, off white burette on top of the side ponytail so the burette looks like its holding the hair up. She walked out of her room and walked over to the table but she saw April O'Neil. April turned her head. "Oh hey Monet. Wow! That dress looks good on you." The guys stopped eating and looked up. She was kinda hot to them. They kept starring at her. She blushed a little.

**Chapter 4**

Trouble with Mikey

Later that day she was watching TV. Mikey Hopped over the couch and sat next to Monet. "Hey babe, what's shakin'?" He asked. She put her elbow on the edge of the couch and put her head on the fist. She rolled her eyes. Mikey got closer to her. She scooted away from him and moved closer to the edge. He moved closer to her. "Please go away Mikey." She asked nicely but seriously. He wouldn't though. He put his hand on her leg. She froze and freaked out. She pushed his hand away. And got up and left. But he grabbed her hand and pulled her. She kept resisting and kept pulling herself away. Leonardo entered the room polishing his Katana. When he heard her groaning. He looked over to his left and saw Mikey and Monet. "Let me go!" She yelled. She was sliding closer. "Curse these flats" She yelled in her mind. Leo was surprised and ran over to Mikey and pulled him away. He smacked him in the back of the head. "What's wrong with you Mikey!" Leo yelled. Mikey looked away and didn't answer. "Are you ok Monet?" She started to cry a little bit with her hands on her arms crossed. She ran in Leonardo's arms. He slowly put his arms around her. He petted her hair to calm her down. And it actually kinda worked. "Ssshh. It's ok now. Your safe." Leo said gently. He hugged her. "I've never held a girl in my arms like this before." Leo said to himself in his mind. Her breathe starting to quiet down and her hands where on his chest with her head were on her hands. He picked her up and sat her on the couch. He sat next to her. His arm was around her to keep her comfortable. She leaned her head on his upper chest and relaxed. He blushed a little. "Why am I blushing? Do I kind of like her in some strange way?" He asked himself in his mind. The next thing he knew she was laying her head on his lap. She was sleeping. He smiled and petted her hair a little. He laid his hand on her waist and his other hand on the couch. He laid his head back and relaxed.

**Two hours later**

She woke up and lifted her head up and saw Leonardo. She was laying on him. She got up and remembered what happened. Mikey was harassing her and Leo protected her and relaxed her. Leo woke up from her waking up. He lifted his head up and looked at her. Her head was down while she was putting her hair behind her ear with the other side of her hair was hanging straight. She looked up at him. Her eyes had a shimmer of glitter shinning over them and her eyes were the color of a rainforest green. Her eyelashes made her eyes even prettier. She wasn't wearing lip stick anymore. Her lips looked so soft and poofy. They were the natural shade of shell pink. He looked away and scratched his head. She leaned in on him and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened and he looked at her. "Thanks Leo. I feel better now." She got up and walked away with little small clicks of her shoes. He watched her walk away. He put his hand on his cheek. "I've never been kissed before." He said very softly.

**Chapter 5**

Up top

She went into her room with her shoes clicking on the bricks in the floor. She sat on her bed and relaxed. She then realized. Since she's human now she can walk among people like a normal person. She got off her bed and walked out her bed room door. She saw there was nobody around. "They must be doing there exercise." She presumed. She walked out the secret door of the lair and walked threw the sewers. She walked around all the puddles because of her shoes. She then reached the top of the ladder out of the sewer and lifted the man whole. She was in an empty ally. She was walking through the ally until she reached the streets and sidewalks of NewYork. Her eyes widened. She's never been up top before. The city lights were beautiful. They were all different colors like pink, green, Yellow, orange, blue and more! The lights were flashing, blinking and some were doing patterns. She walked out of the ally and walked along the streets. She was so busy looking around she bumped into someone. They both fell. "Oh. I'm sooo sorry! Are you ok?" Monet asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." The person answered. She looked at the person and noticed it was April. "April!" She said happily. "Monet? What are you doing up here?" April said worriedly "I wanted to see what it was like top side." She smiled. April and Monet got up. "Monet I want you to come with me." April grabbed her shopping bag and Monet's Wrist and walked home. She walked up the steps of her new apartment she bought two weeks ago. It had more space and it could handle four turtles and a giant rat. She looked around. "This place is awesome." "Why don't you sit down on that couch over there. I'll go get you some Hot chocolate." Monet walked over slowly to the couch to observe the apartment. It almost looked like a pent house. There was a wall just made of Glass just to look out at the City. She couldn't help but look out the window. It was amazing, the buildings sparkled with life and light and the streets were busy and in a distance you could see the statue of Liberty standing on the ocean bay. The bay was midnight blue with the beauty of the lunar moon glistening on the Water. She looked at the ocean more than the City. She felt a chill of wind in the room. She looked over her shoulder. She saw the turtles in the room. They sat down on the couch as if they've been here for awhile but they just arrived. April walked in the room "Monet. Your cocoa is done." Monet turned to April. She walked forward to April and took the cocoa gently and smiled. April turned to the turtles. "So what brings you guys here?" "We were busy last week so we didn't get a chance to see your new apartment." Leo answered. Mikey put his hands on this hips and said "Nice pad April!" April smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Monet was looking down at the city feeling depressed for some reason. She was holding her mug of Cocoa. April turned her head and walked over to Monet and turned back at the turtles. "Hey guys. I have some hot water still in the kettle. Why don't you go and make yourself some hot cocoa. "But I just had –"Mikey was cut off by Raph elbowing him in the rib. "Oaffff " Raph grabbed the back of Mikey's bandana and dragged him in the kitchen."O ow ooh how!" Mikey complained they all walked over into the kitchen Giggling. Raph let go once they made it into the kitchen they all huddled around against the door to listen. "Raph what was that-"Mikey was cut off again. "SSHH!" They all said. April smiled and then looked at Monet. She walked over to Monet. She stood beside her. She looked at her and asked "Are you ok Monet? You look upset about something." "I-I don't know. I feel lonely and depressed for some reason. It feels like there's an empty space in my heart and it makes feel so – so unhappy." April's smile faded away. "Maybe you need to socialize more. Make some new friends and now that you're human, you can use that opportunity." Monet looked at April then starred into her cup. There was silence for a whole minute. "Maybe." Monet said softly. Monet turned around and laid the mug on the coffee table. She turned to April. "I'm gonna go home." "Ok. Make it there safe." She walked out the door. The door closed behind her quietly. April was making her way towards the kitchen door. They all sat down as fast as they could. April opened the door and sat down in a chair at the table. She noticed that they didn't have any cocoa at the table. "So how you guys been?" "The same. Not TO much exciting stuff happened." Leo answered. "Where's Monet?" Raph asked. "She went home." "What?!" They all yelled "It's too dangerous for her to out this late at night. She could get hurt or worse" Leo said. They all stood up "Sorry April but we've gotta go." Don said. They all jumped out the kitchen window and climbed up onto the rooftop. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they found her. They followed her until she found a man hole in an ally from where she came. She made it into the ally but she heard a voice. "Well, well looky what we got here." Three men came out of the shadows. The turtles came to the ledge of a rooftop. She backed up against a wall and was frightened. Her training wasn't complete so she couldn't defend herself. She had tears running down her eyes. One hit here with a baseball bat. They were trying to hurt her so they could make her weak so she could move.

**Chapter 6**

Terror Struck

Then someone hit a man in the face and the other two were bonked together in the head. He came forward and lifted her up. "What the shell were you doing? You can't just leave and expect to be ok. It's dangerous to be out here." She didn't look at him at him. She just shook with fear, terror and a tear running down her cheek. "I hate being this way." She said very, very softly. He didn't hear her but he heard something. "What did you say?" She looked at him still having tears rolling down her face "I hate being human. It's horrible. I want to be me again" She put her hand on her upper arm. She took her hand away. It was drowned in blood. He looked at her hand upset and felt bad. He looked at her arm. There was a huge gash on her arm. The blood was drooling off of her arm and onto her white dress. The dress was soaking it up. The guys came down off the rooftops. She looked at them and looked down at her gash that was covered up by her hand. Don noticed blood on her arm, hand, and her dress. He walked over and kneeled on one knee. "Here let me look at that." He put his hand out. She looked at him and put her arm on his hand. Surprisingly she never noticed how big there hands were compared to humans. He reached in his side bag that hangs off his shoulder. He got a magnified glass and looked at her gash in her upper arm. He looked at it carefully but didn't touch it. "Hmmm. If we don't get this treated she'll get a really bad infection and that infection could turn into a disease. We have to get her home and fast." He explained. He picked her up bridle style. Michelangelo opened the manhole. Donatello jumped down the hole with Monet in his arms. Leo jumped in second, then Raph and Mikey last.

**Chapter 7**

Different feeling?

(In Donatello's lab)

Monet was sitting in a chair against the wall next to the doorway finally calmed down and waiting. Donatello came out of the bathroom rubbing his hands together with a towel. He sat the towel down on the counter and picked up a fresh glass of water and a pill. "Here". Donnie gave her some medicine and a glass of water. "What's this for?" She asked while taking it from his hand. "This will make you sleepy. So that way when I work on your arm you won't feel pain."

He walked over to the other side of the room and prepared for the medical attention Monet needed. He picked up a long cutip for her saliva and one for a blood test. He got his telescope ready for testing. He walked over to Monet. "Now, I want you to open wide." "aahh" a noise she made with her mouth. "Good." He laid it on a plate. "You might feel some slight pain." He put the cutip on her gash for a blood test. She hissed with her teeth clinched and looking away. "Good. Now we can see what might happen in the future."

Leatherhead walked in the door. "Greetings Donatello. Came to see how you were doing." Donatello looked at him and smiled. "Hey Leatherhead! I'm doing good. You?" "I'm doing good." He looked over at Monet. She looked at him and smiled even though she was in allot of pain. Her face was really pink from it. He smiled back until he saw the gash. It reminded him of Bishop's tortures. "I think I've gotta go." Her smiled faded away. "Where are you going?" Monet asked curiously. Donatello was looking at some of the tests and saw she still had some Mutant DNA. "I got some good news and some bad news" They both looked at him. "What is it?" she asked anxiously. "Well, I did find out that your human self is temporary. So it should wear off but I don't know how long from now yet. The bad news is, is that I don't think I can fix her gash. She needs REAL medical attention which I am not qualified for. But I will still need to look at these two tests so I need someone to take her to the hospital as a human. She's human so she'll pull it off as long as they don't take blood samples." "I can take her." Leatherhead offered. Monet smiled. "Ok leatherhead. I need you to step onto the mat." Leatherhead walked over to the mat and stood on it. "Here we go." Donatello pushed the red rubber button. Electrical blue light filled the room. "Oh right. I better get some clothes." Donnie ran as fast as he could. He came back within five seconds with clothes. Monet turned her head and body so she wouldn't see Leatherhead Naked. She waited five minutes. "Ok." Leatherhead said. She turned around and saw Leatherhead. He was very manly looking. He was a white man but not Alaskan looking man with Muscular arms, fit waist, broad shoulders, and a handsome face with chocolate brown eyes. "Why is my heart pounding?" She thought to herself. He wore jeans, worn white and blue sneakers with and a light navy blue sweatshirt. They saw each other differently than before. When they were walking out Donatello grabbed her wrist. He whispered in her ear. "One more thing, Keep leatherhead under control. He's had some troubles in the past. So don't let anyone annoy him or make him mad." She was confused but she nodded.

**Chapter 8**

**New in town?**

They came out of the same ally. She was wearing different clothes because you can't just go into a hospital with a bloodied up dress. They were walking along the streets. There was traffic as usual through the streets, chatter filled the air and the aroma of food filled the air as well. Someone bumped into leatherhead. "Hey watch where your going dork!" The stranger said. Leatherhead started to get angry and out of control. The man ran away with shock. Monet got a bit frightened. "Is this was Don meant?" she thought to herself. She hugged Leatherhead's arm. "Leatherhead no!" Monet yelled. He clamed down. It seemed the streets were so loud no one noticed. "Leatherhead? Are you ok? It was only such a small insult." He looked at Monet. "I-I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't know how to control my anger." They started walking again. "Hey, it's ok. I have that problem too sometimes. Mikey can drive me wild." She laughed. He smiled. They finally made it after eight blocks. Her arm was covered by gauze wrapped around her gash. They walked inside. It was so clean. The floors were shiny, waxed and the walls were clean. There wasn't a speck of dirt as far as they could see. They walked up to the lady at the desk. "Excuse me I need to see a doctor." She held her finger up as a symbol of saying hold on. The lady was on the phone. They both looked at each other and looked back. The lady put the phone down. "I'm sorry what?" "Oh right. I have this huge gash and my friend Donnie says it could turn into a disease if I don't get attention." "Ok then. Just wait over there and we'll get you attention soon. Um do you have insurance? Any health insurance of any sort?" Monet looked at leatherhead than looked back at the lady. "No. Sorry I don't" "Oh I'm sorry I don't think we can take you. Maybe some other hospital can take you." The phone rang. They walked away. "Hello this is Stewart Hopkins Hospital. How may I help you?" Monet sighed. "How will I get better?" Monet asked Leatherhead. He looked at her. She was looking down and looking depressed. She put her hand on her gauzed arm. She wanted to cry but she held it in. They were walking home when they stopped for a rest. They stopped at a smoothie shop. Fortunately she had some money Donnie gave her. They sat at a mosaic table. A man came up in an apron. "What can I get you?" He had his notepad out ready to take a note. "I guess I could use a cheer up." She said softly with her finger on her chin. "I'll have a small wild berry smoothie." He wrote the order down. "Anything for you sir?" Leatherhead looked at the man. "No I'm good." Leatherhead was hanging his arms over the edge of his chair. The man flipped his notepad away into his pouch and walked away. She crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on her arms. Leatherhead watched her every movement. She looked scared and sad even though she didn't show it. He was thinking of a way to cheer her up but he couldn't really think of anything. The man came back. "Here you go ma'am." Monet sat up straight. The man laid the drink on the table. She smiled at the man. He smiled back and walked away. She looked at the glass and picked up the straw and started sucking down the smoothie. It was violet at the bottom, purple in the middle, and blueberry blue at the top with two black raspberries assorted in a fashioned way laying on the top of the drink. She took her lips away from the straw. "Wow. This is good." She complimented. She seemed happier than she did before.

**Chapter 9**

Missing?

After a while of walking he realized being cooped up in the sewers isn't gonna make her to happier and all the bacteria in the sewers are bad for her gash. "Monet, why don't we walk around a bit more? The air is good for you when you're hurt." Leatherhead pointed out. She agreed with a head nod. So they passed the ally that took them home and walked around the city. It was getting darker and the city lights were making the city brighter and more beautiful. They explored the things they didn't get to do when they were mutants. After two hours of walking around they sat down at a bench in the park. It was quieter than the city streets of NewYork. She yond and laid her head on Leatherhead's shoulder. He looked down at her in surprise. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Her head slipped down onto his chest. He smiled and laid his head back and relaxed. They both dozed off.

(Back at the lair)

Donnie walked in the living room where the guys were watching the latest scary movie "Mutant Shark". Mikey was eating a Long SlimJim, Leo was clinched onto his one finger, and Raph was leaning on the front of the couch because of the Suspense. "No, no stay away! No NO! AAHH!" A girl screamed in the TV. "Hey guys have-" He was cut off. "Aaah!" All the guys screamed and jumped. A slushy eating noise came from the TV because the Shark was chewing on the girl. "Oh no, poor Violet. See I told you not to go inside sewers! But would you listen to me, noooo" Mikey told the TV. Raph smacked him in the back of the head. "Shh Be quiet, here comes the best part." Raph whispered. Mikey crossed his arms childishly. "Hmp" Mikey huffed. "Why are you watching such a corny movie? In case you haven't noticed we're mutants and we live in the sewers." Don pointed out. They all turned around. "SHHH!" they turned back towards the TV. Don stepped back. He got impatient. He walked up beside the coffee table and picked up the remote. "Violet! No! You vile scum why I autta-"

The TV was cut off by Don turning off the TV. "Awww!" They all awed. "What did you do that for?!" Mikey snapped. "Because I've been trying to ask you guy's a question." "Then ask already egg head. I'm trying to watch a movie." Mikey replied. Don put his hand on his hip and looked at Mikey then looked at the guys. "Have you guys seen LH or Monet? They haven't returned and I'm getting worried." Don asked. "No in a matter of fact I haven't. I haven't noticed." Leo answered. "How about you guys?" Leo asked. "No." Raph and Mikey answered at once. "Hmm" Donnie put his finger on his chin. "I figured they would be back by now."

**Chapter 10**

What happened?

(Back at City park)

LeatherHead woke up from a three hour sleep. He looked at Monet. He gasped. She was a mutant again. He looked at his hands. His sweater ripped because of course he's bigger than the average man. His hands were green and he had three fingers again. He noticed his tail was on Monet's legs. He lifted his tail off of Monet. He put his hand on Monet's shoulder "Monet, Monet wake up." He shook her a little. Her eyes opened a little. She looked up at LeatherHead. Her eyes opened widely because she noticed he was a mutant crockadile again. She lifted herself up and looked at her hands they were reptile pink again. She looked back up at LeatherHead. "LH what do we do now. We're mutants again and we can't go back into the city to get to the ally. Can we?" He looked at her then turned away and stood up and looked for a manhole. He saw one on the edge of the park. "Over there." He pointed out with his finger. She got up. They both ran to the man hole. Leatherhead lifted the manhole up and let Monet go in first and him last. They walked through a puddle creak in the sewers. They're feet splashed through the water. They finally made it to the lair. Leatherhead and Monet walked through the door of the lair. Donnie saw them when he walked out of his lab door. "Where have you been?" He asked and he then he gasped. "You're back to your normal selves." Donnie pointed out. "Do you know why?" Monet asked. "Its like I said before. Your disguise is only temporary. So what happened at the hospital?" Monet's curious face turned into a frown. "It didn't go so well." Monet replied. "Well….what happened?" "The lady wouldn't take me because I don't have any kind of insurance. Now I'm gonna get a disease." She walked away and into her room and closed the door. She laid on her bed on her stomach. Her arms were hugging her pillow with her head buried into the pillow. She started to cry heavily but the pillow covered up her loud cry. Leatherhead was going to walk into her room but Donatello held his shoulder. Leatherhead looked down at Don. "Let her go. She's really upset." He looked back at the door. She moaned words into her pillow nobody could understand.

**Chapter 11**

What to do next?

The turtles and Monet were at the Kitchen table. They were all eating cereal except for Monet. She was stirring her cereal. They were all watching her from the corner of their eyes. "I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go." She pushed out her chair and left the table. They all watched her leave then looked at each other. She walked into her room and locked the door.

(Five day later)

Leonardo knocked on her door with the others surrounding her door. "Monet? You've been in your room for days now. Why don't you come out? Maybe Don can fix your um problem." She was curled up on her bed with her tail curled on top of her upper thigh. "Monet? I think I can fix your injury. Why don't you come out? I might not have the tools but I can use the tools I have now." Don said trying to comfort her. There was silence. "Eeerr! Why doesn't she come out? I think she's just being chicken!" Raph growled. She curled her arms around her face and started to weep. Leo smacked Raph in the back of the head. "What's wrong with you" Raph was rubbing the back of his head while the others crowded around her door. They could hear crying. They all looked back at Raph angry. He Smiled Nervously. "Maybe we should leave." Don suggested.

(3 hours later)

The guys were sitting on the couch waiting and thinking. "Well, even if she doesn't come out. I'm going to try to make a serum." Don got up and walked away.

(Monet's room)

She got an idea while lying in her bed. She figured when they were all asleep she would go see Master Splinter for help.

(Later that night)

She opened her door quietly and closed it. She walked over to Master Splinter's den. She peeked through the crack to see if he was there. He was sitting on the floor and meditating. "Enter." He said. She moved away from the door and leaned against the brick wall quickly. She took a deep breath and opened the sliding door. She sat down in front of him on her knees. "Master Splinter. I have a problem." "Yes, I've heard." He opened his eyes. "Do you think you can help me? I don't know what to do? I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm feeling? I feel pain, sadness, and arrogance." "What makes you feel arrogant?" "The guys have been offering me help but I've been turning them down." "There are many paths to life. You must choose yours. Weather you wish to let this problem consume you or you consume it." He picked up a medallion on his table. He got up and walked around his table and placed the medallion around her neck. She held the medallion in her hand and looked at it. "What do you mean?" "You must not let this problem take control of your life. It's all in the mind; you must control your mind and over come it. If you have trouble with controlling your mind just hold this in your hands and pray on each crystal around the edge of the medallion until your reach the center of the medallion. You then pray on the center stone; The Rexic stone. The Rexic stone was violet purple that was polished and carved in the shape of a circle. This will help you with your courage and help you control your mind." She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. You made me feel much better." He put his hand on her shoulder and said "Just remember what I told you. Control your mind" She stood up and bowed. "Thank you ever so much." She walked away and left the room. She closed to sliding door behind her. She opened the door to her room and closed it. In the shadows of the ceiling in the dark were the turtles hanging. They all smiled at each other.

**Chapter 12**

Forgiveness

She was sitting on her bed on her knees and took the necklace off and held it in her hands. She put her thumb on the first crystal and closed her eyes.

(Next morning)

She started to pray with her thumb still on the crystal. At the kitchen table the guys were eating cereal. "Do you think it worked?" Mikey said with his mouth full. "I don't know. Master Splinter knows how to solve everything; so it should've." Leo replied. Monet walked into the room not wearing the medallion. She sat down smiling. "Hey, Monet!" They all said at once. "Hey guys." She smiled. "Hey guys, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I guess I was being ignorant and I was only thinking of myself and not you. Can you forgive me?" Leonardo put his hand on her shoulder. "We forgive you." She smiled at Leo.

(Later that day)

Leo was teaching her how to do the dragon kick. She was having trouble and she's a little rusty since she's been in her room for almost a week. Her leg wasn't completely straight. The dragon kick is a martial arts technique. The left leg in the air with the right leg tucked under the left with your toes pointed when in the air. It took about a couple days to perfect but she thought it was worth it.

**Chapter 13**

An ordinary night?

After a few days she had forgotten all about her gash and was moving on with life. Donatello and LH were keeping it quiet for a while so Monet doesn't get upset about her gash and remember. They were fixing up an antidote for Monet so she doesn't get infected with a disease; so far haven't had any luck. It was dinner time and Monet was cooking Spaghetti with melted marble cheese drizzled on top. It took about and hour to make. "Dinners ready!" She shouted. Donatello and LH came out of the lab and walked over to the table. Mikey stopped reading Silver Century Comics and hopped over the couch and walked over to the table. Raphael and Leo came over and sat at the table like all the others. She set plates full of spaghetti in front of them. They all started eating. She brought one over for herself and sat down. She picked up her fork and started eating. "Hey, this is pretty good. Where did you learn to cook?" Leo asked. "I actually just got out of the cookbook. I decided to start cooking for future references." Monet replied. "Well you did a good job!" Mikey replied. "Maybe we should get married so you can feed me everyday." She smiled and raised an eyebrow. They were all eating and pleased at that. "Hey, where's Master Splinter?" Monet asked. "Oh, he ate dinner two hours ago. He doesn't like Italian food; he's fonder of undercooked food; like Sushi." Raphael replied. "Oh." While she and the guys were eating she got the idea of practicing her Sushi skills. After dinner she cleaned the dishes and dried them with a kitchen towel and placed them on the wire rack. She looked over her shoulder while placing the last dish on the rack. They were watching a scary movie; as usual. This time they were watching a rental. It was one of the newest movies out. "Revenge of the Creaton 2". She put the towel on the counter and walked over to the couch and leaned her hands on the couch's arch. "I will have my revenge! I will be sure of that!" the TV said. "AAHHH!" A woman screamed from the TV. "Please no, no, NO! AAHH!" A gushy sound came from the TV. Monet squinted her eyes. "That is so gross!" "That's the point!" Mikey replied. She looked down at Mikey while he was starring at the screen. The screen was a 100" inch custom made by Donatello. She sat on the arch of the couch above Raph and Leo. "So what's happening?" She asked. "So far the creaton has just came out of eternal ice and escaped from the lab and now he's getting revenge on the Professor's girlfriend for part of his revenge." Leo answered. "I blame you for my aching heart and you will pay with your life!" The monster yelled with a crackling, dark, deep voice. The swollen hand with sharp talons was lifted and slashed the girl on the neck. She wrapped her hands around her neck and fell to her knees and fell over. Blood covered his hand and drooled down his arm when he lifted his hand up. He walked away with stomps following him. There laid on the cold floor was the woman covered in blood with her hands still wrapped around her neck and her eyes wide open along with her mouth. Monet starred at the girl with her mouth open. She put her hand around her neck softly. Then it hit her. She had a hurt arm with a gash. Monet slowly got off the couch's arch and went off into her room. She crawled onto her bed and reached over to her table next to her table and picked up her amulet. She held it in her hands and placed her thumb on the second crystal and prayed. She sat there for ten minutes on her knees. After she prayed she laid the Amulet on the table and fell asleep. She laid on her side with her tail laying on her thigh.

She woke up in her bed. The blanket and sheets were all crinkled and messed up from her moving all night. It was 3:00 am. She was too awake to go to sleep so she just laid in her bed relaxing. "I feel like I was upset about something. But what was it?" Monet asked herself outloud. "All well. It couldn't have been too important if I can't remember it." She sat straight up and her legs dangled over the edge of her bed and stood up and walked over to her closet and picked out a lavender robe. She was kinda cold from being out from under her covers. She walked out of the doorway and was making her way across the other side of the room and over to the couch. Along the sewer bricks you could hear her bare feet making soft smacks among the floor. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She turned the volume down so she didn't wake the others. She was watching channel 6 news about the nightwatcher. Raphael came in from the door and was taking off his helmet and wrapped it under his arm. He walked over to the couch and stood next to Monet and leaned his hand on the arm of the couch. "I see you made another good vigilante night?" Monet asked still looking at the TV. He looked down at her. "Yeah. I guess so. But I wish something new would happen. Something exciting. Something new" he replied. She looked up at him. "What do you mean? Your always doing exciting stuff." She looked at the TV and slouched against the couch. "Stuff I could do." He looked away from the TV and looked down at her from the corner of his eye. He quickly yond and stretched. "I'm going to bed; night." "Night" Monet replied. She knew he obviously did that on purpose. She yond with her back against the couch.

Chapter 14

Grappling hook Practice

The next Morning Michelangelo was in the kitchen making eggs. Unfortunately he hasn't perfected his cooking skills. "Oh man. Ugh. Why do I always scramble them?" Donnie walked into the room tying his bandana in a knot. He pulled out the chair in the front right and sat down. He stretched with his arms unfolding themselves outward and out his arms back down. He scratched his shoulder then hung his arms over the back of his chair and yond. "What kind of eggs are you making today? Scrambled or Scrambled?" "Ha, Ha very funny." Don smiled slightly and laid his head back and closed his eyes. Leonardo Walked into the room and sat down next to Donnie. Monet walked in with the end of her tail wrapped around her hair brush brushing her hair while she was rubbing lotion on her hands. The lotion was Vanilla Cupcake icing flavor. She walked over to Donnie and stood hovering over him. He opened his eyes. "Oh hi Monet." She hugged him "Hi Donnie" She waked over to Leo. "Hey Leo." And hugged him. He padded her arm. "Hey Monet." She sat down next to Leo in a wooden chair. She flexed the end of her tail towards her and picked up her hairbrush out of the grasp of her tail. She started brushing her hair. Raph entered the room tying his bandana. Mikey turned off the burner and slid the scrambled egg from the pan on a blue ceramic plate with a deep chip. Basically all of the plates had chips or cracks on them. Mikey made his way to the table. While Raph was stretching next to his chair Mikey was about to sit down when Raph pulled out his chair from behind him. Mikey fell on the ground. "Owww!" Raph laughed while sitting in his chair. Mikey growled at Raph. He then realized his egg was flying in the air separated from his plate. He slid on his shell with his feet acting like a motor moving him towards his plate before it dropped. Then he rolled over onto his stomach on his left and caught the egg on his plate. "Phew. That wasn't funny Raph!" Raph looked at Mikey and smiled with his arm dangling off on his chair. Leo got up and walked over to the fridge and at the top of the fridge is a cereal box. The title of the cereal was Coco poofs. He reached up to get it and picked it up.

**After Breakfast**

They practiced their ninjitsu. Monet was teaching herself how to use her grappling hook better. There was a high ledge on the wall. Her grappling hook missed about only three times out of thirty. She pulled the hook off of the ledge and caught it with one hand. She was swinging the red rope of the grappling hook like a cowgirl. She leaned slightly forward with a slight hunch and her knees decently apart from each other. She swung the hook high up in the air, maybe to high. She accidently let go and it got caught on a sewer conduit. She was lucky it didn't break on her. The sharp flukes were in the shape of a three talons of a falcon except for one being twisted upward.

Chapter 15

Mondo Gecko

Later that afternoon Mikey's Friend Mondo Gecko was coming over for a visit. He was skateboarding along the bricks. You could hear the wheels crackling against the slick stone. His long ponytail was flowing in the wind. His hair was down to his wrists. He made a sharp turn on the steep curving wall and ran all across the walls and on the ceiling just like a curly-Q rollercoaster. He came off of the sewer tunnel and made a huge leap from the high balcony to the lower balcony across the room with a twist in the air. The room was pretty dangerous. If you messed up and fell, you'd be in a concussion.

Back at the lair, Monet was reading a book called "How I survived Middle School: P.S I really like you (By: Nancy Krulik)". Everything was at ease and quiet. Mikey was reading comics while he waited for MG and Donnie was making adjustments to his "Humidifier" while Leo was with Master Splinter doing some kind of new lesson. It was peaceful for about 5 minutes then all this sudden. "HEY MIKEY!" A scream let out of the room. Monet's hand was on her chest panting heavily. "Don't DO THAT!" She got up to her feet. She looked over her shoulder then saw a 6" Lizard type teenager standing in the door way. "Oh sorry I was ju-" "Hey Bro. Hows it going?" Mikey interupted. "Great." Their fists punched into each other. MG pressed his sneaker onto the edge of his skateboard. His skateboard flipped in the air and he caught it. "Hey, who's the chick?" MG pointed to her with his hand shaped as a gun and winked at her with a sound of his toung making a click. Monet crossed her arms and gave him a sour look. Mikey put his elbow on MG's shoudler. "This is Monet. She's the new member of our family. Just joined last month." Mikey held his hand out. "MG this is Monet. Monet this is MG." Monet walked up to him with her eyes narrowed down at him with her arms still crossed. "Hi babe. How ya' doin'." Her face just got more sour and she turned her head. "Mooonnneet" Mikey was obviously asking her the most obvious of obvious questions. She groaned. She stuck her hand out with her head still turned the other way. "Hi." She said fast and stone like. He shook her hand "Hi". They let go and then she left without a word. MG groaned with a half sigh. "She really isn't the joyful type is she?" Mikey shrugged. "Eh...Give her time. Anyway what do you want to finish our game now?" "Are you kidding! I'd love too!" "Great!" They high fived each other and walked over to the living room. Monet was sitting on the floor of the living room reading her book once more until she was interrupted with surprising noise. (Background noise: Pew pew pew bang pew pew shatter) She lowered her book and bookmarked the spot she left off on and stood up with her eyes closed and turned around and in the way of the screen. "Could you guys keep it down please. I'm trying to read." She asked nicely but serious. (Bang Boom Pew pew pew Shatter) "Guys please I really just wanna read. Why don't you go and play somewhere else. Like Mikey's room or something." (Pew pew pew BANG) "GUYS! I'M SERIOUS! CANT YOU GUYS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE?!" (Pew pew pew shatter) "Are you guys even listening?" "Yeah uh huh um yeah can you move out of the way, yeah thanks." Raph and Leo stuck there heads out of the training room to see what was going on. She growled then pretended to calm down so her anger wouldn't get the better of her. She started to walked away then stopped at the end of the couch. "You know it's okay, you guys just play your stuuuuupiiiid game." She said with some sarcasm. Then she walked out and into the sewer. Leo and Raph looked at each other. Leo walked over to MG and Mikey with Raph tagging along and stopped at the edge of the couch and asked "What was that all about." (Pew pew Bam) "I see. You know Mikey Raph just burned all of your comic books and some of your action figures were used for throwing star targets." "Uh huh." Mikey said carelessly. Leo looked at Raph. Raph looked back as if he knew what Leo was thinking. Leo sighed "We better go find her." "Why?" "Just in case. We don't want anything to happen to Monet. Those thugs on the street were Purple dragons and if they have figured out we're in tact with Monet she'll be good for information on our new location and Donatello's new machine." Raph sighed at Leo's lecture "Alright Lets go." Leo and Raph ran out the door and went after Monet.

About 20 Minutes later they met up at the edge of the old abandoned subway station. "Anything?" Raph asked. "Afraid not." Leo answered. "Wait a sec." "What?" "Wh-what that noise." Raph asked. Leo was listening to the echoing sounds of the station. "I dont- wait I do hear it. Its kinda sounds like-" "MONET!" They both said at once. They looked over to they're left and saw Monet using the wall for balance. She was walking weakly and looked very sick. They both ran to her side. "Monet are you ok? What happened to you? She looks really sick now." She throwed up on Raph. "Ugh. Does that answer your question?" He flinged his wrists and hands towards the old rails. Some of it got off but not allot. "Oh man this is so gross." "Come on. We need to get her home to Don to see whats wrong with her." They both grabbed and arm put it over the back of their necks." She was starting to struggle away from them but she was too weak to even lift up her arm.

**Chapter 16**

W  
hat's next?

"Hmm..I'm not really sure whats wrong with her." Don said. Monet was laying on a long mat on the floor with Raph, Leo and Don around her. Donnie was the closest to her. He was Taking some blood samples from her and listening to her breathing. "But I know its nothing to do with the Machine. Well, at least I don't think so. I mean it could have changed her personality a little but I don't know for sure." Don answered. LeatherHead entered the room. "Oh good your here LH, I don't know whats wrong with her. Maybe you might." Don scooted over so LH can sit down in front of her. He knelt down and put his two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. She was beating normal but she was kinda warm and sticky. "hmmm. Donatello, did you take those blood samples like I asked?" LH asked. "Yeah, there right here." Donnie gave him the samples. LH leaned his one hand on his thigh to get up and walked over to the counter and took a small drop of the blood by leaning the blood to the edge of the tube. He dropped the two drops of blood on a glass plate fit for a microscope. He placed the glass under the Microscope's lens and focused the eye piece. He looked through it and didn't see anything out of the ordinary at least not yet.

Chapter 17

Monet?

LeatherHead was sleeping at Donatello's desk with his head in his arms. Donatello was sleeping on the floor next to Monet. He was supposed to keep a look out on Monet but he got tired after staying up for 48 hours straight only drinking coffee. Monet blinked softly then blinked again. Her vision was blurry but fairly good enough to see. She picked herself up but was a bit wobbly. She then collapsed and fell on top of Donnie. Donnie woke up instantly from being touched. He was on his side so he turned over onto his back and found Monet on his stomach awake. She crawled over him with her tail dragging behind on the floor. She crawled out of the room like a dog and her tail swaying up and down like a slow and smooth rollercoaster. Donnie rocked himself up and walked over to Leatherhead. He tapped on his shoulder and with that, leatherhead woke up. He lifted his head and looked up at Donnie. "what time is it?" "Around 10 am." Donnie answered. LH rubbed his head and then looked over to where Monet was supposed to be but didn't see her there. He stopped rubbing his head and looked at Donnie with a questioned facial expression. "Where's Monet?" Leatherhead asked. "She crawled out of the room about 6 seconds ago. She seems not herself so I woke you up." Don explained. Leatherhead pushed the computer chair out from underneath the computer desk and stood up next to Donnie and started walking. Donnie walked behind him. Donnie looked out from the doorway and saw Raph holding Monet by her arms. Monet looked kinda drunk for some reason. She wouldn't stop smiling and laughing at everything Raph said or asked. "Monet, Come on! Tell me what's wrong wit' cha!" 'AAaahhhh hahahahaha!" She laughed with a snort that sounded like a pig. She kept slipping out of Raph's arms but he always keeps catching her. Leatherhead looked out from behind Donnie and walked over to Monet. He caught her by her stomach before she fell. He turned her over onto her back and looked at her. She sighed "Oh man". She said normally "What?" He asked her. "I think I'm in love." He stared into her eyes with shock. Her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep. Her body hung like a blanket in his hands. He looked around and at the two turtles who just witness that moment. "I-I don't know whats wrong with her. Raphael? Where did you say you found Monet?" "I found her by the old train station down near 4th and main." "Hmm. Donatello. I think it would be wise to observe the area." "Agreed." Agreed Donatello.

Chapter 17

Found the reason why

After Leatherhead and Donatello investigated the old train station they headed back to the lab for another test.

Leatherhead walked in the doorway coming from the kitchen to get glass of water. "How is it coming?" LH asked. "Not good. Her cells are being attacked by "Free Radicals". Their tearing her cell walls down. And at a fast rate too." LeatherHead's glass of water smashed to the ground like a bomb of water. "That means-" Leatherhead didn't finish his sentence. "Yeah. (Donnie sigh's) I know" Donnie answered LH's unfinished sentence. Donnie was from a serious face to a down in the mouth face. "Do you think we should..you know…tell her?" "Well, we're going to tell her sometime." "Do you think we should tell her now?" "Lets think before we say anything. She might freak out or take it the wrong way." Leatherhead pointed out. "Well…when should we tell her?" Donnie asked. "Later but not right now. When she's in a good mood or ready for it." Donnie sighed. "Alright. We'll wait but we're going to have to tell her very soon. Ok?" There was a short silence for less than a moment then Leatherhead finally answered "Ok."

Chapter 18

The truth

They were still waiting for the right moment to tell Monet the truth. They were too afraid of what her reaction might be. They were working on a cure for her problem. It was very quiet and silent. The only noise you would hear was the sound of the Donatello making the microscope tick. Raphael was sleeping and Leonardo was meditating with Monet and Master Splinter. Leatherhead was sitting in a chair by the doorway with his eyes watching Donatello and sometimes his eyes would get sidetracked with the mice that would scurry along the wall or a fly would catch his attention once in awhile. His fingers were taping the arm of the chair. Sometimes he would create musical tunes with his nails. His eyebrow's were starting to narrow and his teeth clinched and showing with the corner of his mouth frowning. He clinched his fingers together and made a fist. He pounded his fist in the arm of his chair which caused a big dent. Donnie jumped from shock of LH's unexpected temper. Mikey was passing by the door but stopped and went back and hid against the wall while ease dropping. "You ok Leatherhead?" Donnie asked. "No. It doesn't feel right. We should tell her." "But we can't tell her just yet. I need the antidote before…(Donnie sighed).." Mikey walked in and asked "Before what?" Donnie and LH gasped. "MIKEY! Uh..um (deep breathe) Alright… I'll tell you….We've found out that Monet won't live very long and we need to come up with a medicine that will help us cure her or postpone so we can come up with an official cure." "So she's gonna…" Leatherhead looked down "Yeah.." "Hey guys!" monet said happily while coming into the room. They jumped. "O-oh hi Monet." Leatherhead greeted her. "I've made cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. I heard they were your favorite LH so I made some. I wanted to thank you for all your help." She said with a bright smiled. Leatherhead gave her a closed lip smile. She took Donnie and LH's hands and lead them out of the lab and into the kitchen. LH and Donnie looked at each other. Donnie shrugged and looked back at Monet. She let go of there and hands and sat down at the table with the rest of the family. Hey, look who's out of the lab." Leo said. "I can't believe you got them out of there." Raph said surprised. She smiled while biting into a warm cookie that was already half eaten. They noticed that two spots were empty and had freshly made cookies on napkins just waiting to be eaten. They looked at each other and looked at the table filled with the whole family. Even Master Splinter. They sat down and started eating they're cookies. "Does anyone want seconds with more milk?" They all rose there hands except for Master Splinter, he responded with words. "That would be delightful." She brought out a big round white plate of hottish, warmish cookies. All the teenage boys grabbed at them. She giggled. She grabbed two while Master Splinter grabbed 3. Monet sat across from Mikey and Don. "Hey, Donnie. Are you going to tell Monet?" Mikey Whispered to Don."Ssh!" Don shushed him. "Tell me what?" "That I uuhh really like your cookies." He smiled. "Aww thanks" She smiled. "But that wasn't it." Mikey said softly to Don. Monet starred at Donnie waiting for something, something for him to say, or to do. "Donnie? Is something wrong" Monet's smile was gone and appeared a worried frown. "Monet, can I see you in my lab please?" Don and Monet got up and walked into his lab. "Can you sit down please?" He asked nicely. She sat down and listened for anything he was going to throw at her. He leaned on the counter next to her and didn't look at her with his hands on the counter and his elbows squatted. "Monet?" "yes?" "What I'm going to tell will probably upset you." She looked at him with a face already upset and worried. He got up from the counter and kneeled down in front of her and put his hands on her hands. "Monet. Your cell walls are coming apart." She looked at him with a face expression asking "And that's bad how?". Donnie sighed "You obviously don't understand. Ok. Your cells keep you alive and are at a certain frequency. If its disturbed, something bad could happen or good but in this case its bad. Your life isn't going to last like you figured." She gasped. "You mean? I'm-I'm going to d-die!?" Donnie looked down with a down in the lip look. Donnie felt something welt on his hand. His eyes got wider and looked up to see Monet tearing. He got up and helped her up out of the chair. She hugged him unexpectedly and still kept tearing. He put his arms around her and hugged her back to calm her. Leatherhead walked in. "Is she ok?" He mouthed to Donnie. Donnie shook his head. Leatherhead frowned. He never liked seeing anyone upset, especially Monet. LH put his hand on Monet's shoulder. She sniffed and looked behind herself and saw Leatherhead giving an innocent smile just to try and make her feel better. She started to really cry now and ran from Donnie into Leatherhead's arms. "Leatherhead, w-whats gonna h-happen to m-me?" She cried. Leatherhead put his arms around her and said "Well, we've been working on a antidote to cure your..uh...problem." He pulled her away and he kneeled to get to her height, while his hands were on her waist. She wiped her beak with the sleeve of her arm. She sniffed "Really?" "Yeah. ( leatherhead looks up at Donnie) Donnie why don't you show her what we've accomplished already." "Alright." Donnie walked over to the microscope with Monet following behind along with LH. "Here. Look through the lense and tell me what you see." Monet looked into the Microscope and after a minute she said "IIIIII seeee…(she took her head away from the microscope and looked at Donnie.) Blue ovals and circles inside them." "yes, those are your reptilian cells. Have you noticed how fast there going and there aren't many." "No." "Well, the last test we took you had way more but it seems to have decreased." She stood there silent and wasn't sure what to say. She bit her lip and looked back into the microscope for about 2 minutes then looked back at Donnie then towards Leatherhead. "Hey, um I think- I think I just want to go into my room for awhile." She walked away with her tail slowly moving from side to side. She turned around the corner of the door and walked into her room and closed the door behind herself. She leaned against the door while closing it and once it was closed she slid her back down the door and curled her head into her folded legs and started to weep. Leatherhead was leaning his head on the door, ease dropping to see what she was actually doing. He took his head away from the door and was about to walk away but he felt like he had to do something and he felt like he was responsible for her or something. He lifted his hand slowly while he was thinking about what he was gonna say. He waited for about a few seconds then he finally knocked on the door. She lifted her head up fast and wiped her tears away with her hands and wrists. "Who is it?" She asked trying to sound normal. "Its me, Leatherhead. Can- can I come in?" He asked a bit hesitated. "No." "alright. I'll come back later." He started walking away. She opened the door a crack to see what he was doing. She sighed. "Wait." She said very fast. He turned his head towards her door "Yeah?" She opened her door all the way. "Come on in." She said slowly. He turned around and stood there. "Are you sure?" He asked. "yeah, come in." She moved her body out of the doorway's way so he could come in. He walked over to the door and walked in. He observed her room. There was a bed, a dresser, a fuzzy carpet by her bed side along with a small table and two chairs by the doorway. She walked over to her bed and sat down. He sat in one of the chairs next to the doorway. There was an awkward silence in the air then it finally broke. "So how are you taking this?" He asked. She looked at him. "Umm.. Honestly. I'm scared. I don't know what's gonna happen and how its going to happen." She looked down and tried her best to keep in her cries but a tear seemed to have found a way to slip away down her cheek. Leatherhead had noticed a drip had fallen from her chin. He got up and walked over to her. He kneeled down and looked at her. He curled his one finger and lifted up her chin with it. Her eyes were somewhat red but the extra moisture of the tears made her eyes glitter and her eyelashes look darker and her lip was trembling. He smiled at her to make her feel comfortable. She took his hands and held it next to her face. His hand was being wrapped around hers like a small ribbon. Her eyes were closed but the trembling of the lips stopped. And with the last tear that fell, appeared a smile. "Thanks Leather." She thanked.

Chapter 19

**Will we meet ever again?**

Finally, Donatello and Leatherhead made a cure for Monet and just in time too but there was a big side affect and Monet would have to make a sacrifice. Donnie went into the living room where Monet was watching a movie with the rest of the guys. Donnie tapped on Monet's shoulder. She jumped of shock because she was watching a scary movie and when Donnie touched her, it just scared her. "What?" "I have something to show you" "Is it good news?" "Partially, yes." She turned around. " I don't want to hear anymore bad news." "well, what if I told you it was more good than bad?" She turned her head. "(Sigh) alright. I'll come." She got up and walked around the couch and followed Donnie. They walked into the lab. She saw LH sitting in a computer chair with his arm resting on the table looking glum. "Yes, what is it?" "well, what would you like to hear first?" Donnie asked with his hands together like a therapist. "Give me the good news first." "well, we can finally cure your problem. But there's a flaw and that's the bad news." "What's the bad news?" "You'll forget ever meeting us. Any of us." She gasped heavily. "That's why LH is sad looking" She thought to herself. "Any-any of you? What about April and Casey?" "Sorry, the only way to cure you is for you to forget your present memory." "But why? Why will I forget?" "Your present cells that are falling apart are also in your mind. Those cells help you contain memories and we have to give you this serum to give you fresh. new cells. They'll duplicate themselves at a fast rate then go to a normal pace." "How long do I have?" "Till the end of the day." "Till the end of the day?! Seriously?" "Can I think about it?" Donnie sighed. "Alright, but I would recommend the serum. There's a chance we'll all meet you again." Donnie smiled to her. "Really?" "Of course. And we'll never forget you either." "Hmmm.. alright. I'll take it. But give me an hour to be with my family." "Sure." She smiled softly. Leatherhead turned his head away and looked at the monitor of the computer to see the old cells compared to the new cells. She looked at LH. She noticed he's having a hard time with this. She walked over to him. "Leatherhead?" He turned in the chair to look at her. And since he's so tall he didn't have much of a problem looking face to face with her. "You ok?" he looked away. "yeah." He answered softly. She looked at him with a slanted smiled and soft eyes. She made a curled finger and lifted his chin with it like he did with her. "Hey, it'll ok. I have a whole lifetime to meet you guys again." She smiled to him. "Hey guys. I'll be right back ok?" Donnie said. "Ok." Monet answered. "Monet?" "Yeah?" "Are you ok with this?" "Well I am now knowing that I can find you again." She smiled to him. He smiled back. He stood up and she backed up so he had room. She never really noticed exactly how tall he was until now that she's up close to him. He looked down at her and she was looking up at him. "I never noticed how tall you really were before. Huh? Strange how things work out that way." He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess its just the eyes perspective on things." "Yeah. Its all just an iiillluusssion." She teased him with her hands making a rainbow. He cracked up laughing. She giggled at his reaction. "I've never seen you laugh before Leatherhead." "Yeah, Its been awhile." She smiled brightly. "Glad to hear you laugh before I go." His smiled faded slowly. "Oh gosh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down." "Don't worry, We'll meet again someday." She smiled. "I better hang out with the rest for 20 minutes each before…you know." She took his head with her two hands and pulled it softly towards her and kissed his jaw and then let go. "I'll see you later." She waved while walking out the door. "Hey Donnie." She smiled while walking past him. "Hey Monet." He smiled back. Donnie walked into his lab to see that Leatherhead's attitude changed. Donnie unpacked the box that he was just carrying while saying "well someone's happy today aren't we?" "huh, oh I guess so." "Don't guess so me. What happened between you and Monet? She had to have done something to you to make you this happy?" "Nothing." "Well she obviously did something to you. She seems to do that to you allot." "mmm hmm" Lh trying to ignore Donnie's logic. "Yup, every single time you see her, you always smile and seem happy everytime she's around you." "Mmm hmm. Wait. What are you getting at?" Donnie came away from the box. "Oh come on face it. You like her." "Yeah, so.. everyone likes her." "Yeah but you like, like her." Leatherhead stopped his typing on the keyboard. "Ha! I knew it!" leatherhead went back to his typing. Donnie came walking up from behind and leaned on his shoulder with his elbow. "ssoooo? What happened?" "Nothing happened." Donnie came off of Lh and onto the counter right next to him and crossed his arms in a comfortable position. "Don't give me that. Something happened." "Nothing HAPPENED!" Leatherhead's eyes turned a vibrant glowing shade of green and his pupils turned into a cats pupil. He sprinted up which made the computer chair slam into the table and made the box of stuff fall over that made a huge clank noise. Monet heard a noise in Donnie's lab which made her curious. So she walked over to Don's lab and saw something she thought she never see. "Leatherhead! Calm down! I was just curious!" "Its non of you business!" He kept trying to punch Donnie with his big fists. "Leatherhead?" Monet asked softly to herself out loud. Donnie ran out the room with Leatherhead racing after him. She gasped loudly. "LEATHERHEAD! No!" Donnie yelled scared. Donnie was being grabbed on the back of the shell by leatherhead. Her eyes grew wide. She ran to Leatherhead and grabbed onto his upper arm. "Leatherhead! Stop please!" she asked. He looked at her with Rage and back up and pounded her into the hard brick wall of the sewer but she wouldn't let go. He did it again five times as hard as he could. She then let go. She made a dent in the bricks and her back was stuck in the brick's big dent. And at that moment, Leatherhead was back to normal. Donnie was set down gently by LH. He rubbed his head. "What happened?" He asked Donnie. "You freaked out again." "Ugh, I hate it when I do that! I hate it so much!" He heard a girl's grown behind him and saw Monet on the wall. She then peeled off the wall like a pancake and fell on the ground of the wet sidewalk cement lining the sewer wall. She groaned from the pain she was in. Her hand twitched and then she picked herself with one arm and stood up. She was slanted over on one side with her hand covering her one side, she wasn't bleeding or nothing she just had a bad pain. She walked one step then she fell completely. Leatherhead ran to her to help her up. She hesitated his help, She didn't want his help. "D-D-D-o-nie." She pointed to Donnie with her arm lifting with the last of her strength towards him then she feinted. Leatherhead stepped aside and let Donnie pick her up. "You can give her the serum right?" LH asked. "yeah, I'll be fine." "Ok. I'm gonna go." "Are you sure?" Donnie asked. "Yeah, I think its for the best. I'll see you later." Donnie wanted to say something but LH was already half way gone. He carried Monet to her bed to rest. _Back in the sewer tunnels. _Leatherhead was punching the walls to relieve his anger with himself but it seemed to just increase it. He let out a loud growl and punched the hardest he could into the wall. "WHY? Why do I have such a problem? Bishop. This is all his fault. If it wasn't for all those tortures and tests on me. I would be normal, not so Bi-polar! I'm so sick of it! I wish I was the one getting the serum and forgetting everything." He walked even further into the sewers.

Leatherhead was sitting on a bridge and under his feet you could see a huge whirl pool of sewage water spinning at a high rate. He just kept thinking about what he did. Everytime he thought about it, it ate his heart little by little. He got up from the bridge and went to his home.

An hour later Monet woke up a bit sore and bruises were on her back and one on her side. "Oww!" "Hey steady. You ready for your serum? It takes awhile for it to set in. So I think you should take it now." "Wh-Where's Leatherhead?" "I don't know. He said he thought it would be best if he left." "I want to see him. I want him to know that I'm not mad or anything." "I don't know where to look in the first place. He could be anywhere." "well.. when you do see him. Tell him I'm not mad at him." Donnie smiled. "Sure thing." "Ok, I want you to come into my lab. I'll help you." "Ok." He helped her out of her covers and into the lab. "Alright. Sit on this table." He put his hand on the table and petted it to tell her to sit on it then took his hand off. She used her arms to hop herself up. She was watching him draw up a bright semi-glowing liquid was being sucked up by a needle from a small bowl. He pushed the needle's end to get rid of all the extra air that was unnecessarily needed or wanted, then finally a small amount of blue squirted out. "Ok, ready?" She squeezed her hands together. "mmm hmm" "Ok, now this could sting. I don't know." He placed the needle next to her and got some rubbing alcohol to cleanse the spot. Then he picked up the needle. He placed his hand under her arm to lift it up then he shoved the needle inside her blood stream very slowly. She clinched her teeth together inside her mouth from the stinging. Donnie grabbed a clean gauss next to her and placed it where the needle's needle is and he pulled it out fast and placed the gauss on it. "Keep the gauss on that spot. Ok?" "K" He walked over to the counter next to the sink and put the needle in some hydrogen Proxide. Monet looked down at her upper arm that she was holding. And at that moment Leatherhead came in and stood at the door. She looked up and saw Leatherhead. A bright smile was smacked on her face. "Leatherhead! I'm happy to see you." "Your not mad?" "Mad? Nah. That wasn't you. And I KNOW you." She chuckled while saying that. He smiled.

After 8 hours of the day gone the serum was kicking in and she was starting to forget things, like names of her family and her memories of what happened the entire time she was with them and she started to get more human features. Like five fingers and her skin was getting more pale. She decided to go into her room and change into some clothes April gave her but She couldn't think of the lady's name who gave them to her. She changed into a brown, white, and blue polka dot skirt and a short sleeve white top and white flats. Once she reached her door she started to see spots but she didn't let that stop her from walking but once she was only a few feet away from the couch she feinted. Leo came in while he was polishing his sword and to find Monet on the floor. Raph had also came in to find Monet on the ground. Then ran to her aid. "Donnie! Donnie…" Voices were fading out of her reach. Then she completely blacked out.

Chapter 20

New life, old friend

Monet woke up on a couch inside a nicely decorated living room inside an apartment it seemed to be. She sat her back up and turned around to the front of the couch. She rubbed her head. "W-Where am I?" "Oh your awake. Good." "Who are you?" "Me? Well I'm your mom." "And who are you?" "I'm your dad." "We're your parents." They said together. "parents? What are parents." "Well parents are…"

_Back in the sewer_

They were all having tea around a Japanese tea table "By the way. What did you do with Monet?" "Oh, well one day while I was walking on the streets of New York I met a couple married but the mom wasn't able to have children so I told her about Monet. And they were just thrilled. I told her about her story and how she lost her memory. So that would give them a chance to have a child to think of there own." Donnie explained. "You told them about us?" Raph asked. Donnie laughed "No, you crazy. I left that part out." "What did you tell them then?" Leo asked. "I told them that we're Canadians." "Oh. Well its better than saying about 5" mutant turtles." "Hey Leatherhead, You look down. Something wrong?" "hmm.. oh no I'm fine. I think I'm gonna go home." "Well ok. Bye LH"

_**6 months later during January when it was a wintery Saturday**_

Monet woke up in a warm bed and a country style quilt blanket. The light beams that squeezed there ways through the curtain's sides bounced onto Monet's face. She got up out of her bed and walked over to her curtain string and pulled it and saw a winter wonderland of kids playing in the snow and having snowball fights and couples just walking in the sparkling snow holding hands. She noticed her friends outside her house trying to get her attention. She smiled and waved to them. They were signaling her to come down. She waved to them and left the window. She race down the stairs in a pair of white jeans and a blue sweater and a white scarf and white fuzzy ear muffs with black snow boots to the kitchen and almost down the door but was caught by her mom. "Hey hey hey. Where do you think your going, Missy?" "To go see my friends." "well at least have breakfast." "OK. Ummm (She looked around the kitchen and saw PopTarts and grabbed a pack of strawberry flavored ones.) Ok, can I go now?" Her mom sighed. "Alright, go ahead and have fun." Monet smiled brightly and ran out the door and closed the door behind her and jumped off the stoop to avoid the 3 slippery stairs and ran over to her friends. "Hey guys! So what do you want to do first?" "Wanna just walk around and talk." Noah made a snowball and threw it right in Claud's face. He looked at Noah. "I'll take that as a no." "Exactly!" "Well what do you want to do?" "I don't know but NOT that!" Claud stuck his toung out at Noah. "Hey I have an idea!" Kristy snapped out. "What is it?" Monet asked. "Well you know that big hill down by that old observatory?" "Yeah?" "Well, we should all go sledding there!" "That's brilliant." "That's not brilliant, Its genius." Noah happily complimented. "Whats the difference?" Claud was hit in the face with a snowball again. "A BIG difference Mr. Exactatory!" "That's not even a word." "Now it is! Come on guys lets go!" They all ran up the street to Kristy house. Kristy's parents go to ski resorts all the time so they always have the equipment.

After they traveled there way all to the top they finally made it to the hill. They saw 4 others not to far from seeing distance but that was fine. "Hmmm seems bigger than I thought I was." Noah pointed out. "The word is taller." Claud pointed out with this know-it-all pose while standing on the sled. Noah gave him the look. "Noah! Don't you dare!" "Too late!" And it was too late, Noah pushed Claud down the hill on his sled. Claud didn't know how to snowboard but it sure looked it. Monet and Kristy giggled while Noah blared out in laughter. "WwOOAaahhH! WoooHoo!" the sound from Claud grabbed the four people in the distance's attention. Monet really smiled brightly then said "Ok. My turn." She stood on the sled. "Um, Monet that's not how to stand on the sled." Noah said impersonating Claud but with a more of a nerdy accent. She chuckled and punched him on the arm softly just for teasing. "Oh shut up" She smiled. Then she stood tall and leaned a little and then she got in a position for snowboarding once she got speed. Then a hill was formed. She crouched and grabbed the bottom of the board and jumped. A sun glared along her sled while she was high in the air. The people in the distance were starring. "Hey dudes, is that?" "It could be. She's still in NewYork." "No I mean I recognize those moves of skateboarding." "Mikey, Snowboarding isn't skateboarding." "It kinda is!" He starred at the girl who was weaving in and out of the trees. He groaned. "I'm going over there." "Your kidding right?" "No I'm not K-" "Well that's a first!" He groaned again. He swiped the board out of his bro's hands and walked up the hill. "Hey dudes, Mind if I join?" "Oh no sure, you can join." Noah greeted him. "Thanks." Mikey smiled. But you couldn't tell too much because his mouth was covered up with an orange scarf. He was about to go down the hill but Monet made her way already up the hill. "Hey, who's the dude?" She asked Noah. "Umm, Hey whats your name?" "Michelangelo but people call me Mikey." "oohh you got a classic name I see." Monet teased him. "Yup." "Well its nice to meet you, Mikey." She put her hand out to shake. He reached for it but he somehow lost balance and fell into the snow. She giggled "You ok?" "He lifted his head while his scarf fell to his chest. She put her hand on her mouth then reached for him. "Hey dude, you ok? Your…green." "Hmm.. Oh Shell!" "Shell? Is that some lingo or something?" "Uh yeah. I should uh get back to my dudes, they're about to leave soon." Mikey picked himself up and covered his face with the orange scarf and fast walked away. "Weird dude." Noah pointed out. "Hey! Its probably just a skin condition." "Yeah probably or maybe it's the aliens in the sewer! Wooooowooo!" Noah said trying to spook Monet. "The alien what?" "The aliens of the sewer." "Alright now your being stupid." "Am I? Its been in the paper all week." "Pfftt. Who reads the paper?" "I do!" "Why would you read the paper when you go TV news to watch." "Anyway, They've got three pictures of them already. Can you believe it?" "No."

_Back with the four people. _"Sooo was it her, Mikey?" "Yes. I know it was. She has the hair color and the green eyes and everything related to Monet." "Well, it looks like she's having a good time. So let's just leave her alone." "I miss her." "We all do but we can't fool with her life. We have to leave her alone and let destiny decide what's best for her." Mikey made a whiney groaning noise. Then he made another. "Shut up, Mikey!" Raphael punched his shoulder. Mikey rubbed his shoulder and growled at Raph. "Aww Boohoo! Get over it." "Come on guys, We're here to enjoy ourselves." "O ok." Raph said. Raph lunged at Mikey and was pulling his arm behind him. "OW OW OWW!" "say it!" "No NEVER! You'll nev- OW OW Alright! Alright!" "say it!" "Ahhh! Raphael is my superior and knows everything and is better than me even videogames!" "Aaaannndd?" "And OWW! And he's the ultimate ninja of all ninja's! OWW! Ow! I said it! Now let me OW Go!" "You didn't say everythinggg." "Raphael!" Leo yelled. "Get off of him!" "You said to have fun!" Raph shoved Mikey's head in the snow and got off of him. "I hate you." Mikey said softly. Raph chuckled at Mikey's comment.

Monet, Kristy, Noah, and Claud were walking down the street of where they came from. "I'm telling you. We could be millionaires just by finding one alien!" "Not interested, What if he wasn't here to cause harm." "I just want Money so I can live in a pent house and have a party every night and go on 8 different vacations in one summer! That would be just pure awesomeness!" "Everything is awesomeness with you." "Is that a bad thing?" "No, but you sure got allot of awesomeness going on in your head." "Kristy what are you looking at?" She pointed to the sky. "Oh. That." A huge shadow crossed paths with Monet and her friends. They were all looking at the object in the sky hovering over the sky. "Um Noah?" "Yeah?" "I think I believe you now!" They started to run but a beam of green light was hovering and following them.

The four people also known as the turtles were walking in the same path the teenagers were running from. "Hey isn't that Monet and her friends?" "I don't know." At that moment Monet was being carried in the beam of light along with her friends. "Who cares. We gotta save them!" "But-" "No buts Leo. We gotta." "Ok, lets go." They ran into the light where they would be carried into the space ship. They didn't make it though. The door at the bottom of the ship closed. The turtles stood underneath the ship starring at it. Then the ship zoomed away into space through a worm hole and was completely gone. The sky was back to it white self and the turtles just starred at the sky then starred at Donnie. "What?" "Do something smart." They all said at once. "Like what?" "I don't know just do something." They all said at once. "Ok ok. Let me think." Donnie sat down in the snow and crossed his legs and closed his eyes. "I got it!" "what is it?" Leo asked. "No. that wont work." "What is it!?" They asked. "Well Leatherhead was working on an Utrom transmat that can transport someone or something to certain place when given the right coordinates." "And what was the flaw with that plan." "Well when he was making it, which is when we all first met him. The place collapsed in the process so he couldn't finish it." "Oh, how damaged do you think it is?" "Hmm. Well since its utrom Technology it shouldn't have gotten hurt to badly. We can go ask LH if we can go ahead and use it." "Lets go!" They all said at once.

Chapter 21

Not an Alien

"So you see why we need the transmat?" "Hmm, Yes. Why not. Although it wasn't completely finished you realize that don't you?" "Yes, that's why we came to you. I'm not entirely familiar with your family's technology (Mental note: LH used to live with the Utroms)

_After 4 hours of completing the transmat thanks to the help of 4 others, they finished it._

"Alright, let see. Since we also installed a mental imagery scanner we can automatically go to the ship." Don Smiled. He thanked Leatherhead for the help that was given then he let the scanner scan his head then they all stood on the transmat and then were transported to the ship. They started walking around the ship's bunker. It felt damp and moist inside bunker which was probably from the outerspace gas. They then head out a door that swooshed open. "Hey, we found them." "That was easy." "Yeah, a little too easy." "Come on lets get them out of here!" "Your not taking anybody!" A man voice said. "Who are you? And why did you take Monet and her friends?" There was silence. "How does this guy know my name?" Monet thought to herself. "Answer me!" Leo demanded. The man smiled and then jumped from his balcony to the ground. He had blue spiked hair swiped to his one side and he wore a long white leather coat down to his ankles. He had black buckles keeping the upper half of his coat. He had long white boots up to his knees and he had the features of a human except his eyes were glowing blue and he had no pupils. He walked up to the 5"9 turtle with the blue mask. "You are a strange one indeed, I don't think I've ever encounter such…" "Such what?" "Such reptilian people like yourself. Your also very rude." Leo growled. "Tell me. Whats so important about these humans to you." The man asked. "Well what makes them important to you?" Leo asked. "I asked you first." Leo sassed. "I asked you second." I man said casually. "Just tell me what makes them so important to you!" "Spouse" "Spouse?" Leo dumbfoundedly asked "Yes, You see, back on my home planet Jadome, (Jade-dome) its very important to have someone by your 20th birthday, and I'm afraid I've found nobody until ( He walked over to Monet who was awake and starred at her.) I met you." "Me? Why me?" "Blondes are considered good luck and aren't usually born with golden hair, your very lucky. All the girls on my planet have blue, pink, purple, brown, black and I could just go on and on about to the colors but I won't." "We won't let you take Monet!" "Oh? And why not?" "Because she belongs with her own kind and she's not even 20 yet. She's only 15!" "How does this dude know me?" Monet asked her friends. "I don't know. Maybe he's just guessing." "Well he's doing a good job at it." "And just like any non-Jadomian will be zapped with a forgetterizer (Forget-err-rise-er) ray." The man said. "Hey! Don't I get any say in this?" Monet asked. "Oh but of course you do. You get to choose your wedding dress." "No! I meant don't I get to say weather I want to marry you or not." "Oh I seem to have forgotten to tell you." "Tell me what?" "The girls don't get a say in marriage on my planet. So you should get ready." He clapped his hands together three times and six maids came through a swooshing door. Leo figured while he was busy getting the maids he'd do a sneak attack. But it apparently failed because the man saw it coming a million miles. Leo was about to punch his sword handle in the back of the guy's next but the man ducked and swung his arm backwards and caught Leo's wrist and twisted it backwards while hitting a pressure point. Leo's katana dropped out of his hand and a cling noise echoed through the room loudly. The man let Leo's arm go and Leo's arm dropped to the floor. "I-I can't feel or move my arm. What did you do to my arm?" "Oh I simply used an old trick my master taught me. Not difficult." Then he reached for a gun in his belt hidden under his long white coat and took it out. He aimed for Monet and shot her. She hung there like a limp piece of lettuce. "Now, Ladies, please get my new wife ready." They unlocked her from her chains she hung from and then carried her to the dressing room. The man looked down at the turtle in the purple bandana looking at Leo's wrist. "What are you doing?" The man asked. "Helping my brother." Donnie told him without any eye contact. He was just to focused on Leo's wrist. "What are your names?" The man asked. "How dare you! How dare you even ask us that! You took Monet! Then you hurt our brother! And now you want to know our names and with such causality too!" "Fine. I'll give you mine. My name is Ricardo rez Buik Prince of Jadome." He waited for a reply. Donnie stood up and said "I'm Genghis, Genghis Kong." Donnie bowed. "I'm Napoleon, Napoleon Bonabard." Mikey bowed. "I'm Attila, Attila of da' hun" Raph said strongly with his Brooklyn accent while pounding his one fist into his other palm of his hand. Leo stood up "And I'm Rasputin. Only known as Rasputin." Leo said while raising one eyebrow. "Hmm, never heard of you." Ricardo put his curled finger on his chin with one eyebrow high. "I don't see how you could." Leo partially sassed him with his arms crossed. "Would you like a tour of my ship?" Raph rose his fist "What we would like is-!" Raph was cut off. Donnie put his hand over Raph's fist. "We would be honored." Donnie butted in. The man smiled. "Come, please follow."

Chapter 22

Doing time

The last room that Ricardo showed the turtles was the one that Ricardo just entered. It was the dungeon. Leo watched every move the man made to see that he wouldn't do any tricks but Leo apparently didn't pay enough attention because at sonic speed the man extended his leg and kicked them all into one of thousands of jails cells and slam the door shut. "HEY!" they all said at once. "I'm sorry but you're an interference to my plans of marriage. You must stay here until the marriage is done." And with that he left them. Raph grabbed hold of the bars and growled. "Hey get back here!" and at that moment a light was closed by a door. Raph growled again in a much higher pitch and then kicked the cell door made of bars. Then he sat down with one leg down and one knee up with his arm rest on the knee and his hand on his head. Raph sighed "Its over. The only one strong enough to break these on a high level of anger is LH." Then Donnie snapped his fingers in a brilliant idea. He took the turtle's shell cell and started typing in numbers with one hand. He took out his Mp3 player and hooked it up with the cell. "What are you doing Donnie?" Leo aked. "Amplifying the sound waves so that I can contact Leatherhead."

_**2 minutes later **_

"There got it! Ok." Donnie started typing in numbers on the touch screen and then he held the cell up to the right of his bandana and waited for LH to pick up. "Oh yeah" he chuckled "I forgot." He picked up the Mp3 player from his leather belt and scrolled the volume all the way to high. Donnie started to hear it ring. "Hello?" Leatherhead answered. "leatherhead I need you to track my cell and teleport to us. We're kinda in a situation that is inquired for your assistance." "oh..alright." Leatherhead picked up a USB cord and plugged it into his cell and his laptop and started searching locations. Then he finally found it. Then he started to push keys and you could hear the tapping on the flat pad that is used to be a mouse. He then found the coordinates and set them on the transmat's key board hanging on the side of the wall. He stood on the mat and was teleported into a jail cell. "whaaa?" He asked shocked. "We kinda got a surprise attacked." Leo pointed out. "You mean we had a shells handed to us?" Raph sassed. "Ugh, listen we need Leatherhead to get us out of here and with your bickering how can we do that? Huh?" Raph turned his back towards Leo the one who was giving him a lecture. "Pfft." "Leatherhead, do you think you can get us out of here?" Don asked. "I can try." Leatherhead walked up to the bars and started pulling on the them and pushing them away and pulling them towards him and he would punch them. Donnie looked at Mikey and shook his head on a cue. "Hey leatherhead! Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion? Hey! I don't know how you got this stupid but it works for you! (You could hear Leatherhead starting to growl like a wild animal about to chase its pray.)Don't feel bad, allot of people don't have talent!" Then Mikey was hit in the gut with a huge fist of hunger and then leatherhead turned his whole body around with one first and knocked the door along with some bars slamming against the far wall on the other side of the room. Leatherhead woke up from his animal side to his smart more tamed side. He rubbed his head, "Ugh, what happened?" "You helped us. Now we have to get going Monet's gonna get married without a say in it so we have to get going." And with that they left as fast as they could but Leatherhead was particularly fast and in the lead.

Chapter 23

The last chapter of the story

For some reason they kept getting lost. Like the man designed this place to messed people up. "This is just like the utroms ALL over again." Mikey pointed out. Out of no-where you could hear the theme music to a wedding from the very top floor except with a more electronic beat to it (Because they're from another planet). "Well since it does resemble my family's base. That must mean the elevators are probably the same too." Leatherhead pointed out. "We might as well. We don't have any other brilliant ideas." Leo said. "Hey look. It looks like there's one down the hall." Raph pointing towards the end of the hall. Mikey looked over his shoulder "And it also looks like we've got company!" They all looked behind themselves and were dumb founded for a few seconds then they started to run towards the elevator. Mikey started to pushed the elevator button "It won't open!" He panicked. Leatherhead at that moment put the tips of his fingers in the crack of the doors glued together and pulled them open. They all ran into the elevator with no thought but to get away from the guards. Mikey started to push buttons to get to the top floor. "Its not working!" At that moment Raph pushed a button that said "Top floor" And the doors closed and at full speed the guards slammed into the doors. They all groaned and on top of one another. "Oh." Mikey smiled widely with embarrassment.

_**Up on the top floor**_

The moment she walked out of the doorway the doors were shut by two guards in purple and gold armor. Monet started walking up the aisle. The aisle was literally about 500 ft. long. Her dress was long, and flowed with every step she took. Her veil fell over her face like a blanket. Her veil sparkled like the sun hitting morning frost on car. Her veil hanging close to her back flowed all the way passed her ankles and a foot of it was dragging on the pearl blue rug that spread all the way from the double doors to the altar where the priest stood in his white and gold robes. The groom was wearing a violet purple robe that shined like silk. His blue hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was only a few feet away from reaching her husband for life she was forced to be with. Just the thought of it made a tear fall from her eye. She tried her hardest to keep her lips from shivering from the wails of crying inside her but her breath was a bit rough though. Then once she reached the first step a banging crash noise was created by what seemed to be a mutant crocodile. His eyes were neon yellow and his pupils the shape of a cats. Then four mutant turtles walked out from behind him. Donnie was spinning his bo staff above his head, Leo was carrying his swords in separate hands and he cut the air with a twist of the wrist, Mikey spinning his knunchucku's in wild circles and Raph spun his sai's in circles then pinned them to the back of each of his fore arm's. Leo the leader walked out in front of Leatherhead who was still in anger growling. "Let Monet go!" He shouted all the way on the other side of the room. Leo was giving him a lecture. But Ricardo couldn't hear anything but a faint voice. "Wh-what's he saying?" He gave Leo a confused look. Leo was getting really frustrated because he got the idea that he was just playing games with him but in fact he really just couldn't hear him. "How- Wait. Hang on a second. Ricardo took the microphone from the priest's metal desk and started speaking again. "Ok. HOW dare you interfere with my wedding! And how did you escape my cell?" He asked. "We got some help from a friend." Raph answered while leaning on Leatherhead with one elbow pad. The man scoffed. "Well it doesn't matter because (He snapped his fingers high in the air) you won't be living in the next 10 minutes." The guards started surrounding them in a circle. "Be ready…for anything." Leo whispered to his brothers. "I'm sooo gonna enjoy this." Raph said while raising his sai's in an X over his face. The guards started coming in closer with their fancy spears. Mikey Wrapped the chain of his knunchuck around one of the spears and Don flipped over the men with the help of his staff and held it in place behind his shell with his inner elbows tucking the bo staff under his arms and turned his body all the way around in a full circle knocking all 5 soldiers down. Raph did a cartwheel with his sai's in his hands and cut the man's straps holding his mid body armor which fell and jabbed the man the in stomach with the end of his sai. The man fell down clinching his stomach with his arms. A horrible groan came from all the defeated soldiers laying on the floor as if they were in a coma. "I've had enough of you! I WILL marry her! And there's nothing you can do about it!" The man yelled frustrated. He pointed up to the man standing on the balcony with a laser cannon that looked allot like a telescope. "Fire!" "NOOOOO!' They all yelled. Which made LH snap out of his Bi polar moment. Leatherhead started climbing up one of the pillars and then once he reached the top floor he started charging while his eyes started to turn a neon yellow and his pupils squeezed into cat like pupils. He roared with anger and pushed into the man and smashed him into the east wing wall. He peeled off the wall like a sticker that wasn't able to stick anymore and landed on his stomach and groaned. Leatherhead turned to the east wall but his tail accidently slammed into the microscope which made it hit the floor. Then a beam of light streamed from laser and hit Monet within 5 seconds. She was frozen stiff and then she was back to normal. She rubbed her head. "Wh-where am I? What am I doing here?" "You were just about to purpose to me." The man said. "You may now kiss the bride." The man said happy and hopefully. Ricardo started leaning in for a kiss. She touched each side of his head with her two hands and her eyes became innocent and soft. She leaned in then she banged her head into his which knock him out. They all gasped. And the priest feinted. "Monet?" Leo asked. She looked at him. "You didn't think I'd let him get away with that, Leo, did you?" "No bu-Wait! You remembered my name?" "Why wouldn't I?" "Hmm…fascinating." Donnie said to himself with his finger on his chin. "What is?" "It seems as if a second time of losing her memory actually brings it back." "Hey LEATHERHEAD! Come down!" She gave Mikey, Don, Leo, and Raph a big hug. Leatherhead jumped down on his hands and feet. His eyes seemed to have gone back to normal. "Leatherhead!" She cheerfully sprang in his arms. She let go and backed up. She looked down at herself. "Can I ask why I'm in a wedding dress?" She said while holding it up with her left hand. "We'll explain later, but for now, we should get going before something else happens." Leo said.

_**5 hours later**_

Back at the lair. They all already explained what had happened. "So what happened to my friends?" "I think I rememba' the guards talkin' abou' how tey were just gonna drain their entire memory of tat' space ship and just send em' back to Earth." Raph explained with his gruff Brooklyn, "Oh, well at least they're alright" Monet smiled. "We're glad your alright." Don smiled while putting his hand on her shoulder. "You know, If LH hadn't knock that Laser down, we would have never had Monet back in our lives." Leo happily said. "I don't know why, but I feel different. In a good way of course. I feel fresh, new, reborn, and happy. (she smiled) I haven't felt this way since, well, for as long as I can remember. But am I seriously stuck in this human form." Monet asked. "I'm afraid so Monet, at least until we find an antidote." A police radio that Donatello installed into one of his computer towers was giving an update on a robbery. "Yeah, a robbery is in progress here on 87th and 25th on Caliven way." "Ok, I'm on my way. 10-4, Over" "10-4" They all looked at each other. Then Leo looked at her with a serious look. She narrowed her eyes and gave him that smile that says "Lets go and I'm ready to kick butt!" He smiled then they all grabbed their weapons. Monet slipped on a black fabric jumpsuit and a black mask just like the guys and ran out the door right behind them with her sickle. They all ran out of sewer manhole and ran down the street and around the corner.

**TheEnd **


End file.
